Songs and Songfics
by Arashi4
Summary: diffrent Songs I wrote and song fics I've done with diffrent songs. It's not all BR related but it is for the most part. Please R&R my songs especaily ^.^
1. All the same, All ways, and Any way

I don't own any BR characters, but this is a song I wrote while trying to imagine something from Uriko's point of view, about her relationship to Kenji.  
  
All the same, All Ways, Anyway   
  
Why is there this pain I feel, deep inside?  
I think I should be so happy...  
I found you and you found me  
So I guess we found ourselves too...  
But every moment you're away  
I reach out for you...  
As if you're only something of my dreams...  
  
I want to cry inside  
As I hold this thorny rose  
With it's beauty of happiness...  
And sting of sadness  
I'm happy you are here for me  
But sad that you are gone  
When you are...  
  
Just remember dear,   
I'm always here for you   
And I know I'll love you as long as eternity will allow...  
If you only say what I think...  
Is silly and stupid  
I'll just keep loving you...  
All the same, all ways, anyway...  



	2. The Feeling Inside

(I don't know WHY but this song made me think about thoughts from Alan (spelling?) of Jenny, when I wrote it)  
  
The Feeling Inside  
  
  
There's a feeling I have...  
Running deep down...  
It's in my very being...  
It's tearing my insides apart...  
It has to be real...  
  
I felt so normal till you dropped into my life  
Since then everything's surround in odd twilight  
All of my sense seems to have gone away from me...  
  
My life has been cold  
But when I feel those arms wrap around me  
Things seem so warm  
My mind's gone from a calm pool to chaotic whirlpool   
As I feel my skin melt at your touch  
I start to wonder if my heart will melt too  



	3. You're not the only one

(This is supposed to be like a song for two hurt people trying to comfort each other...of course it ends up sounding like I made Hiehem, so you could say it's like a mushy Ma-hem's song)  
  
You're not the only one  
  
I know your past, now  
You hate me  
I know the real you, now  
You hate me  
I know you are more full of self-pity than you'd ever say...  
  
You act like you're alone   
You act like no one can see  
You think they all hate you  
You think no one could know  
  
You're not the only one  
The only one to hold such sadness  
The only one with a heavy heart  
Others have be there too  
Open up your heart   
I want to prove it to you  
  
I know your past  
So what if you hate me  
I told you mine  
So what, you still hate me  
I love you  
So what, if you only hate me more...  
  
You're not the only one  
The only one to feel such pain  
The only one to cry, yourself to sleep at night  
Open up your heart  
I can show you...  
  
I love you  
You hate me  
I hate you  
You love   
We hate each other  
We love each other  
I guess that's just how  
Things will be for sometime...  
  
You're in love  
You're not the only one  
I love you too...  
You'll never were the only one...  
And you never will be...  
Please trust in that from me...  



	4. That Name

(This is supposed to be a song for Edward to "Xanda" but it could also be for a betrayed person who's lover is marrying someone else or other betrayal type things that involve a third party)  
  
"That name"  
  
  
I stand here in a state of dread   
And words cannot express   
The cloud of depression that hangs over me  
As I hear your voice calling my name  
And telling me that your name isn't yours anymore...  
  
That name can't be your name  
That face can't be your face  
And that smile isn't the one   
That used to be there for me...  
  
I used to work so hard  
Only to see you happy  
You used to be so proud  
  
Now it seems like you can't see  
Through the veil   
That the one you now exist for   
Has thrown over your eyes   
  
They have somehow poisoned   
Your precious mind  
It makes me feel so weak inside  
Like it want to break down and cry  
So many tears for your return  
And this strange person to leave me be...  
  
The name isn't your name  
And the face isn't your face  
Your smile isn't even the same it was  
As when it was for me to see  
  
I could weep  
To bring your heart back  
I want you to care again so badly  
I will find out what this person is up to  
Then they will pay...  
  
Then that name won't be your name  
And that face won't be your face  
Your smile will be the smile   
That was for me  
  
I hope you'll be the same again...  
Your name and face back to normal  
And your smile shining again  
No more hurt...  



	5. Two of Us, a Hiekuro or YuYuHakusho song...

(This is a YuYuHakusho song fic, it has nothing to do with BR, but for the fact that all my other stuff is here, I figured why not? Nothing about this belongs to me but the idea. "Two of Us" is the ending theme to Thousand Arms. It's edited a SMALL bit)  
  
Hiei sits alone in his throne room seeming utterly bored. He looks around and starts remembering how Mukuro made him her heir, and gave him her place as a Makai emperor.   
  
~I was dreaming about resting in your arms  
I woke up and noticed I was alone.  
I started crying, from loneliness~  
  
Hiei remembers their fight in the tournament and how she was the first to break his Black Dragon Wave.   
  
~The color-faded sofa, the cups that we used  
The bed that's too large for me alone...  
I'll get over them someday.~   
  
Hiei remembers how they had talked about their pasts. Her past was sad too, she'd gone through so much physical pain as well.   
  
~I didn't love you so that you could keep on loving me  
I thought I knew that, but now I can't go to sleep.~  
  
He remembers how she let him see her fully naked on a dare she'd made with him. How he'd kept his eyes closed, and watched with just his jogan, or third eye.   
  
~The song that we liked,  
The movie we watched together...  
I can't forget them. I was hoping that tomorrow,  
Everything would go back to the way it was...~  
  
He remembered the night that they'd made love because he lost a dare to her.  
  
~Since then I tried calling you once.  
The girl who answered me  
Had a gentle voice,  
Your voice calling my name,  
The fingers that ran through my hair,  
The eyes that were so pure...~  
  
He remembered how he'd brought the man who'd caused her so much pain, to her on her birthday. She'd taken it all wrong, thinking it was a cruel joke and slapped him so hard he bled. Then she had left, telling him to go way, and that he better not be there when she got back, or she'd kill him. When she came back, Hiei had the man all tied up and badly beaten. He nodded a greeting to her saying, "Happy birthday," and left before she could reply.   
  
~Now they're so far away...  
We laughed together, we argued together  
We believed in each other; I'm all alone.~  
  
Hiei remembers being there when Mukuro died. He kept her close and mourned for the only person that seemed to truly understand him.  
  
~I want to see you again,  
I can never see you again  
I know, I have to give up my hope...~   
  
Hiei stopped remembering and allowed himself to show a moment of grief, while he was by himself. Then he went back to acting like his usual, cold-hearted self.   



	6. Lonely Moon, a Raphara (or TMNinja Turtl...

(I don't own this song it's from some Tenchi stuff. I don't own any of these characters either! They are all from Ninja Turtles.)  
  
"Lonely Moon"  
  
  
Ninjara runs to the edge of a snowy cliff.  
  
~I am lonely like the moon  
You are far away as the earth  
Tough you say I light your thoughts  
Night after night  
Soon you forget~  
  
She sits down and stares up at the full moon.  
  
~We are drifting in this dance  
I can feel you circle my heart  
Keeping such a graceful distance  
So close  
But somehow apart~  
  
Ninjara smiles at thoughts of things her and Raphael have done together.   
  
~Sometimes I cry for you  
Knowing you don't want me to  
Sometimes I whisper to the stars  
Up in the sky~  
  
Raphael acts like he's not with her in public and she gets upset and he starts to look worried.  
  
~That I want to find the way to your soul  
Kiss in the sun  
When morning comes...~  
  
She thinks of how he always seems to stop acting so hotheaded and sarcastic when they are alone.   
  
~You don't seem to count the hours   
When we are not together~  
  
She asks his brothers something and they all shrug.   
  
~I've seen the tender fire in your eyes  
Yet when I'm gone  
You carry on~  
  
Raphael smiles at her after a private talk they've had and leaves.  
  
~I float in this emptiness  
Till at last  
Love returns  
With the night  
And the lonely moon~  
  
Ninjara just sits by her self, looking down and Raphael finally comes back and sits down by her.  
  
~I am lonely like the moon  
Always wanting you to be near  
I embrace you till the dawn  
Then with a smile  
You disappear~  
  
Ninjara wakes up, seeing that she had fallen asleep on the snowy cliff.   
  
~We continue in our dance  
There are times I think it should end  
But I lose myself in rapture  
And we start all over again~  
  
She goes and talks to Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Splinter at their place, but none of them seem to have what ever it is she is asking for.  
  
~Sometimes I cry for you  
Knowing you don't want me to  
Sometimes I whisper to the stars   
Up in the sky~  
  
After that she goes and talks to April and seems more satisfied with what ever it is she is receiving.   
  
~That I want to find the way to your soul  
Kiss in the sun  
When morning comes~  
  
Ninjara, the wolf girl, lies on the ground, smelling flowers, and rolls around a little.   
  
~You don't seem to count the hours  
When we are not together~  
  
The wolf girl jumps up and chases a butterfly for a little bit.  
  
~I've seen a tender fire in your eyes  
Yet when I'm gone   
You carry on~  
  
She trips over and stays there for a little bit, with her tail twitching.  
  
~I float in this emptiness  
Till at last love returns  
With the night  
And the lonely moon~  
  
Raphael seems to walk up from out of nowhere and helps her up.   
  
~I love the warm emotion you bring  
Though there is pain   
I don't complain~  
  
Raphael seems worried about something and then smiles and hugs her.  
  
~How you can inspire me  
Whenever we're together~  
  
Ninjara breaks off from him and runs off.  
  
~Every time is like a new song  
You move me so  
I think you know~  
  
He looks a little annoyed and confused, but he follows her.  
  
~I won't even say a word  
In your arms   
Or far from sight  
I'll be your light  
Like the lonely moon~  
  
When he catches up to her she's standing by a tree, looking like she'd been standing there all day. He seems a little more annoyed, but smirks and her and starts to pounce on her when a camera goes off. He looks around and sees his brothers laughing and smirking at him. He looks at her and she just smiles slyly.   



	7. Before Time (the Crouching Tiger Hidden ...

(I don't own Uriko, Kenji, or "Before Time"...Before Time happens to be the theme to my favorite movie, Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon)  
  
Before Time  
  
  
Kenji is dreaming and tosses in his sleep. He knows something is wrong so he gets up and looks around outside.   
  
~If the sky opened up for me,  
And the mountains disappeared,   
If the seas run dry, turn to dust,  
And the sun refused to rise...  
I would still find my  
By the light in your eyes...  
The world I've known  
Fades away  
But you stay~  
  
Kenji climbs into Uriko's room to find out she's gone. Then he sees that someone is running further down the street, and starts chasing them. He looks peeved.  
  
~(As the earth reclaims its dew, the whole cycle starts a new, we'll stay always)  
In the love that we have shared  
Before time~  
  
Kenji catches up to the person and grabs hold of them. The person puts down an unconscious Uriko and Kenji starts fighting with the guy.  
  
~If this take away  
Every memory that I have  
I would still  
Know the way  
That would lead  
Me back to your side  
The North Star  
May die  
But the light that I see  
In your eyes (in you eyes)  
Will burn there always   
If by the love (love) we have shared  
Before time~  
  
The guy decides to run, rather than face Kenji's wrath any longer. Kenji picks Uriko up and carries Uriko back home. He lays her back in bed and she wakes up and smiles at him. Then she kisses him.  
  
~(When the forests start to change and the stories that we've made, dissolve away)  
One shining light will still remain  
(When we share or earthly skin, when our real life begins, there'll be no shame)  
Just the love that we have made  
Before Time~  
  
Uriko gives Kenji a hug and whispers something in his ear. He smiles gently and whispers back to her before leaving. Then Mitsuko peeks in to the room, to see things looking completely normal. After Mitsuko closes the door Uriko smiles to herself.   



	8. The Legend of Dragoon theme- a Stelica s...

(I don't own this song; it is the theme to Legend of Dragoon. I don't own Stun/Stephen or Alica. Alica helped me out on this, thankies to Alica ^.^)  
  
  
"Legend of Dragoon's theme"  
  
  
Alica walked into a restaurant and sat down. She waited a while before getting a phone call.  
  
~I had a dream that I could fly  
I can feel each moment as time goes by  
We'd never be to far away  
You would always be here, I heard you say~  
  
Stephen was held up with something he wouldn't explain and Alica was getting more worried with every moment. She'd go out and find him, but he kept saying he wanted her to stay at the restaurant, and he'd be there soon.   
  
~I never thought   
Thought that it would be our last good bye (our last good bye)  
I still can dream   
That one-day love will fall from the sky~  
  
She said a hesitant goodbye and waited for him to appear in the door, seeming happy and then disappointed every time it opened.  
  
~Do you still remember   
All the time that has gone by (Do you believe?)  
Do you still believe that  
Love can fall from the sky~  
  
Alica leaves as the restaurant closes and walks home, seeming very worried and upset as she walks home.   
  
~If from where you're standing  
You can see the sky above  
I'll be waiting for you (I'll be waiting)  
If you still believe in love (if you still believe)~  
  
Stephen thinks of Alica before his body gives out on him.  
  
~Find a way  
To bring back yesterday  
Find away   
In love (love)~  
  
Alica is in shock when she sees Stephen and tries to wake him. She caries him to a phone and calls for help.  
  
~Hope will stay   
When tomorrow becomes today   
(Oh yeah)  
Love will find a way...~  
  
She waits there, seeming very paranoid, cold, and sad. Holding on to Stephen as she waits for help to arrive.  
  
~I'll be waiting for you  
In my heart you are the one  
If I cannot find you  
I will look up to the sun~  
  
The emergency vehicle picks up Alica and Stephen.  
  
~If from where you're standing  
You can see the sky above  
I'll be waiting for you  
If you still believe in love~  
  
Alica is getting frantic by this time and yells at the people for being late as she is crying and trying to calm herself down.  
  
~Do you still remember   
All the time that has gone by (By)  
Do you still believe that   
Love can fall from the sky~   
  
When they get to the hospital it seems Stephen will be ok, if he wakes from his comma. So, Alica seems a little relived.   
  
~If from where you're standing  
You can see the sky above  
I'll be waiting for you  
If you still believe in love...~  
  
Alica stays by Stephen for a few months before anything happens.  
  
~(Do you believe?)~  
  
Stephen's hand finally moves and Alica comes to his bedside. He squeezes her hand and opens one eye, then smiles weakly. She, in turn, carefully gives him a hug and kiss.   
  
  



	9. Touch My Heart, a Yulice songfic

(Another Song fic attempt, no Yaoi this time though, this one is Yulice. I don't own any characters in this song fic, nor do I own the song "Touch My Heart," it is a Devil Hunter Yhoko theme. I edited one word in the song, and that's it.)   
  
  
~Shining...  
Light...  
Please lead me...  
To my...  
Future...~  
  
Alice looks out from behind a building and follows Yugo while he isn't looking, hide behind people and things along the way. She looks hopeful as she follows, and it looks like the sun is shining on Yugo.  
  
~I wonder why I feel so sad sometimes  
I stop in the middle of the street to think about it.  
Is it okay for me to be what I am now?  
I follow you quietly.~  
  
Alice seems to wonder if she should keep following as she is nearly caught, then shrugs and continues following. Yugo finally catches her and seems unsurprised, then continues walking. Alice seems a little disappointed.  
  
~Time is flying, it's breezing past all right.  
It goes so fast I didn't realize the sadness of it.  
Those carefree days I spent without thinking about it too much...   
Come back to haunt me now.~  
  
Alice shakes off her disappointment and continues once again, running this time, looking determined to get him.  
  
~There are many different dreams.  
There are many different lives.  
They love each other.  
They hate each other.  
Everyone suffers like everyone else~  
  
Alice catches Yugo and looks angry, but he signals for her to wait and pushes her away lightly. It's obvious he is up to something, so she starts stalking him again.   
  
~Everyone is alone  
Everyone goes to their own adventure.  
I have been thinking about it for a long time.~  
  
Some people jump Yugo, and as Alice arrives more people attack her.  
  
~But if I travel with you...  
I feel like I can finally cross over that bridge.   
It's so mysterious and it feels like the first time.  
Touch my heart.~  
  
Yugo and Alice defeat the gang of people together and then Yugo goes over to Alice, hugging her. Once again he can be happy that she used her, questionable hobby to aid him.  
  
~No one  
Can see  
This future  
This tomorrow   
That's why we can dream about this future far away~  
  
Yugo picks up Alice and swings her around, then kisses her.  
  
Yugo: I wish you hadn't of followed me but for once I'm glad that you did...  
Alice: You better be pup...  
  
~But if I travel with you  
I feel like I can finally cross over that bridge  
It's so mysterious and it feels like the first time...  
Touch my heart.~  
  
Yugo walks back out into the street, carrying Alice, to be greeted by the rest of the group. He blushes about it as Uriko and Kenji give him a thumbs up and Mitusko and Gado nod their approval as the rest just cheer, smile, or have a laugh at Yugo and Alice's red faces.   



	10. Ten Thousand Miles, a possibly unfinnish...

(I don't own Jenny, Gado, or Jane, nor do I own "Ten Thousand Miles" If any of you have seen the movie Fly Away Home, you might recognize this as the car wreck song at the very beginning. It's very sad sounding with the music accompanying it. I think I may be missing some of it. Sounds a bit too committed for them, but it's about being separated and who knows how close they really are?)  
  
Ten Thousand Miles  
  
Jenny gets on a plane to do some job she was given.  
  
~Fair thee well  
My own true love  
Fair well for a while  
I'm going away  
But I'll be back  
Though I go Ten Thousand miles~  
  
Jenny drinks a glass of whine and thinks about Gado, feeling odd about how she thinks of the man, missing him already.  
  
~Ten Thousand miles  
My own true love  
Ten Thousand miles or more  
The rocks may bend  
And the seas may burn  
If I should not return~  
  
Jenny sighs and puts her class down, falling asleep to peaceful dreams.  
  
~Oh don't you see  
That lonesome dove  
Sitting on an ivy tree  
She's weeping for  
Her own true love  
As I shall weep for mine~  
  
At some other time Jenny and Jane sit, staring at the phone. Gado had gone out on a mission and they hadn't heard anything for weeks, except news about a plane crash. They both seem very edgy, but Jenny keeps her emotions hidden better than Jane.  
  
~Oh come he back  
My own true love  
And stay a while with me  
If I had a friend  
On this earth  
You've been a friend to me~  
  
Days later Gado comes back and Jane greets him, holding back her tears that are threatening to boil over and then she starts scolding him. Jenny and Gado just exchange a smile quietly.   
  
(That's where my tape cuts off .)   



	11. Beautiful Like You, a jealousy song fic

(I don't own "Beautiful like you," Kenji, or Uriko. The song maybe a little off, and I think the fic seems pointless.)  
  
"Beautiful Like You"  
  
  
Ayea and her twin sister, Arula walk in to a dance party together with Uriko and Kenji.  
  
~If I was beautiful like you...  
Oh the things I would do...  
Those not so blessed...  
Would be crying out murder  
And I'd just laugh...   
And get away with it too  
Like you do...~  
  
Tate watches Kenji, looking jealous when he makes an accident and isn't blamed.  
  
~If I was beautiful like you...  
I would never be at fault  
I'd walk in the rain between the raindrops...  
And bring traffic to a halt~  
  
A lot of people greet Ayea, and tell her she's wrong when ever she says she wishes she could die, to stop the carnage going on because of Tylon perusing her. Arula angrily follows Ayea when no one seems to care about her.  
  
~But that will never be  
That will never, never be  
Cause I'm not beautiful like you...(beautiful like you)  
(I'm beautiful like me!)  
(Beautiful like me!)~  
  
Jade enters and looks around, being ignored, while plenty of people seem to be thrilled that Uriko is there.  
  
~If I was beautiful like you...  
I'd be quick to assume  
They'd do anything to please me  
My, my!  
I see the reaction...   
When you walk in to the room~  
  
Jade glares at Uriko while she's not looking.  
  
~But that will never be  
That will never, never be  
Cause I'm not beautiful like you (beautiful like you)  
(I'm beautiful like me!)  
(Beautiful like me!)~  
  
Orehon asks Jade to dance and she seems embarrassed suddenly.  
  
~Beautiful   
Beautiful like me  
Like me  
Like me~  
  
Tate sits by himself in a corner.   
  
~If I was beautiful like you...  
I'd have so many friends  
Oh, We'd fight among us all to be next in line  
So if I hurt them I won't have to make amends...~  
  
Ayea watches Arula argue with her friends and sighs, wishing she wasn't held so high by people.  
  
~That will never be  
That will never, never be  
Cause I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm not beautiful like you (beautiful like you)  
(I'm beautiful like me!)  
(Beautiful like me!)  
(Beautiful like me!)  
(I'm Beautiful like me!)~  
  
Sulia comes and gets Tate to dance with her, and Uriko begs Kenji into dancing. Plenty of other couples are already dancing.   
  
~(I'm beautiful like me!)~  
  
Ayea and Arula sit alone together and talk happily.  



	12. Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete, A Or...

(I don't own the "Theme" or "Boat Song" they are both songs sung by Luna in Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete. As ALWAYS I don't own Keniko!!!)  
  
"Lunar's theme"   
  
  
A strong wind blows past Jade and she turns around. Feathers fall to the ground as birds fly above.  
  
~In your dreams, magical thoughts  
All things are real unless you dream they're not   
In your dreams,   
Love is the thought  
Carried on wings of hope~  
  
Orehon is working his butt off as usual and Kenji and Uriko come over. Uriko chases Kenji around a little bit, and they come to the edge of the cliff, where Jade was. They look at the beautiful landscape below and hold each other close.   
  
~Each of our souls  
Enter twine when we do   
Instantly we see it   
The times are growing lenient   
When everything is pent on a whole~  
  
Jade walks over and drags Orehon away from his work, pulling him to the cliff with them. Just as they get there a huge bird flies up and over them. Kenji smiles and kisses Uriko.   
  
~Let rise the dreams of your heart  
That innocent you,   
Careless and kind  
Bridge around the breeze in love  
Only when two brilliantly shine as one!~   
  
Orehon smirks and picks Jade up, swinging her around, over his head. Jade seems surprised and then laughs and hugs him.  
  
  
"The boat song"  
  
  
Jade stands by her self on a building, pondering over her life and looking a bit down.  
  
~Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
Hopping it will come today  
And to the star lit night  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze  
Waiting on a shooting star~  
  
She walks all around the building and watches a bird land on a near by edge of the building as she sings.  
  
~But what if that star is not to come?  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
When the horizon darkness most  
We all need to believe there is hope!~  
  
The bird flies away as Jade keeps singing, and the sun starts to rise in the horizon.  
  
~Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light I get to see?  
I know my heart should guide me but  
There's a hole with in my soul~  
  
Orehon looks up at her from his window, but she doesn't see him. He seems surprised and mystified by the fact that she is singing like she is.  
  
~What will fill this emptiness inside of me?  
Am I to be satisfied without knowing?  
I wish then for a chance to see...  
Now all I need, (desperately)~  
  
Orehon climbs up on to the roof and Jade still doesn't know he's there.  
  
~Is my star to come...~  
  
Orehon walks up on Jade and taps her shoulder. She looks at him slowly and goes back inside. Orehon follows, and seems confused.  



	13. My heart (won't let me), A Tatlia, Kenik...

(I don't own Uriko, Kenji, Alice, Yugo or the song "My heart". It's the Ah My Goddess theme song, and what I did will probably resemble the original opening movie. The setting is during my fic, Jaded Egypt)  
  
"My heart (won't let me)"  
  
  
Sulia holds something while running.  
  
~Just being close to you doesn't make love happen~  
  
Sulia waits on a light pole.   
  
~Even if I make it a puzzle, you can't figure it out because you're so slow~  
  
Sulia shows up while Tate is fixing a bike. She hands him the gift and he wonders what to say. Sulia kisses his cheek and he seems surprised.  
  
~We came to a spring sea, wearing summer clothes~  
  
Uriko and Kenji walk on the beach arm-in-arm, talking and laughing.  
  
~Please cover me gently with your shirt~  
  
Kenji hugs and kisses Uriko.  
  
~"My heart" won't let me say "Please" kiss me~  
  
Uriko is shown with a picture of Kenji looking over his shoulder in the background. Then Tate is show with a picture of Sulia smiling in the background.   
  
~"Day dream" my dream gets bigger and disappears high into the sky~  
  
Tate and Sulia are looking over a bridge and Tate slips on a can someone dropped there. Sulia looks worried, and thinks quickly, grabbing his hand before he falls in. Then she helps him up and they hug.  
  
~Any girl can be happy. They all start shining once they fall in love~  
  
Sulia and Tate fly through a starry sky on a broom. Alice and Yugo follow on a push vacuum cleaner, and Uriko and Kenji follow on an electric vacuum. Then entire BR casts are shown.  
  
~Even if tears start to flow, or her heart aches, if it's because of you, she'll become gentler~  
  
The casts finish showing and then Yugo and Alice are shown riding on a motorcycle. They smile at each other and Alice lays her head on his back. A picture of Uriko, Sulia, and Alice all together is shown, then a picture of Yugo keeping Tate and Kenji from fighting is shown.  



	14. Staring at the sun, a Jade song fic

(I don't own this song, Busuzima, Gado, or Jenny)  
  
Staring at the Sun  
  
  
~Maybe life is like a ride on the free way   
Dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way  
Everyone's around and no one does and damn thing  
It brings me down, but I won't let them~  
  
Jade walks outside and smirks, then she grabs some food from an unsuspecting fruit seller.  
  
~If I seem thick  
Well you'd be correct  
And if I don't speak  
It's cause I get disconnected   
But I won't be  
Afraid of my own reflection  
Or the fire in your eyes  
As you're staring at the sun  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
As you're staring at the sun  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
As you're staring at the sun  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
As you're staring at the sun  
As you're staring at the sun~  
  
She passes by a family and makes a grunt in disgust. Then she keeps walking, until she comes to stand on top of a building. She glares at all that the land has to offer below her and eats her stolen goods as a very small breeze goes through her hair.  
  
~(Hey!) When I ran I didn't feel like I ran away  
(Hey!) When I escaped I didn't feel like I got away  
(Hey!) There's more to living' than only surviving   
Maybe I'm not there  
But I'm still trying~  
  
A commotion is heard and she figures its Busuzima and Exile, tailing her again. She sighs, bored of it, and tosses what's left of her stolen food to the ground below.   
  
~Don't you hear me?  
I don't think that you relate  
My will is something  
That you can't confiscate  
So forgive me  
But I won't be restrained  
By destruction in your eyes  
As you're staring at the sun  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
As you're staring at the sun  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)~  
  
Jade grabs a large sheet from nearby and drops it over Exile and Busuzima as they pass under her. Then she runs along some of the buildings' roofs.   
  
~Maybe life is like a ride on the free way  
Dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way  
Everyone's around but no one does a damn thing  
It brings me down, but I won't let them~  
  
She jumps down from the buildings, only to be confronted by Gado and Jenny. Snarling in annoyance, she quickly does a disappearing act.  
  
~If I seem thick  
Well you'd be correct  
And if I don't speak  
It's cause I get disconnected  
But I won't be  
Afraid of my own reflection  
Or the fire in your eyes  
As you're staring at the sun  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
As you're staring at the sun  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
As you're staring at the sun  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
As you're staring at the sun  
As you're staring at the sun!~  
  
Gado and Jenny find Busuzima and Exile, then the four of them fight. Busuzima and Exile end up being dragged off by the other two, as Jade just watches, smirking.  



	15. Waru, Waru Bad Blood, An Exile song fic

(I don't own this song. It is an image song for Val from Slayers Try. If you don't like the killing, of an innocent, with a gun...then you probably shouldn't read this one.)  
  
"Waru, Waru Bad Blood"  
  
  
Exile sits alone for a while, pondering over his job and life in general. He makes sure his gun is safe and gets up.  
  
~Twisted moon, gather up the cries my inner feelings have raised  
Putting my evils aside, I yearn for slumber.  
NOISY, NOISY, SILENT NIGHT~  
  
Exile tries to sleep, but can't seem to. His dreams are filled with the life he wants and cannot have.  
  
~If I ever reach the halfway point to madness my self,  
Running along the stream of life,  
I don't need warm feelings of love,  
Casting a looking of evil and glaring at my future enemies~  
  
Exile sits up angrily and starts playing his violin, as always, to calm his emotions. He then decides to study the files of people he'll have to kill or capture soon, since he cannot sleep.   
  
~SHAKING, SHAKING IN MY SOUL,  
From angel to devil,  
SHAKING, SHAKING IN MY SOUL,  
What am I really like on the inside?  
SHAKING, SHAKING IN MY SOUL,  
I'm going to break through this mosaic,  
SHAKING, SHAKING, IN MY SOUL,  
Coming to and fro into my sight,  
Killing any of my uncertain inner feelings,  
ANYTIME~   
  
Exile sees a mixed view of himself. He is a child again, playing out in the snow. Then some people come and destroy his home and he sees the snow turn red. He then sees himself as a teenager, trying to talk some one into joining. When the person refuses he just looks around and gives the person some money so they can leave. He sees him self being punished so harshly when he was found out. Then he sees himself as he is now. A killer and trapper that seems not to have a care in the world except his duty.   
  
~A red rose, I don't want to feel the thorns, but still I grasp it tightly  
The aching desire is my weakness, and yet it smells so sweet,  
NOISY, NOISY SILENT DAYS~  
  
Then Exile sees what he wants to be. He sees himself still at his childhood home, still with his family. As a teenager he is with the friends he never grew to have. And, now, he would be engaged, with children to come someday.  
  
~I feel the tide as hot blood flows through this body,  
These coming experiences are now dead,  
I don't know of any sympathy  
You give off smiles innocently without harm  
How can I find the right answer when  
I don't know where to look  
WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA~  
  
Exile is at work and someone smiles at him unknowingly. The smile tugs at his heart and he almost feels an urge to tear up. He shakes his head, thinking he IS on the right side, and rebellion will only lead to senceless deaths.  
  
~SHAKING, SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
Yes changes to NO  
SHAKING, SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
I alone decide  
SHAKING, SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
Without any tricks  
SHAKING, SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
I'll make a personal appearance to display my power,  
Killing any of my soft inner feelings   
ANYTIME~  
  
Exile seems to push all thoughts aside and lifts his gun. He smirks at the poor, unsuspecting innocent he was sent to kill and shoots them, instantly killing them. Still he shoots a few more times, mercilessly, over killing him for the fun of it. It's as if he went from hesitant killer to a madman.   
  
~SHAKING, SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
From angel to devil  
SHAKING, SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
What am I really like on the inside?  
SHAKING, SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
I'm going to break through this mosaic  
SHAKING, SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
Coming to and fro into my sight  
SHAKING, SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
Yes changes to NO  
SHAKING, SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
I alone decide  
SHAKING, SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
Without any tricks  
SHAKING, SHAKING IN MY SOUL  
I'll make a personal appearance to display my power,  
Killing any of my soft inner feelings  
ANYTIME~   
  
Exile just leaves the poor person lying there, and goes to get a drink. After drinking a while, he goes and reports to Busuzima about his latest task being finished, and wonders why the hell he was assigned to work with him.   



	16. A light Yaoi songfic (Hiehem again, not ...

(Hiei and the song are not mine...the song is edited a little bit, and it's the ending theme to Blue Seed, very short)  
  
  
Hiei sits in a tree and seems occupied by thoughts as the wind blows through his hair.  
  
~I don't know when and why in my dream  
We were kissing the two of us~  
  
Ma-hem sits on a near by cliff looking upset.  
  
~Watching each others' faces from along time ago  
As if we'd been here for a long time~  
  
Hiei remembers Ma-hem coming to him for comfort about something, but Hiei said something that only upset him worse and turned him away.  
  
~There's something wrong with me and I feel strange  
The red sun penetrates into my eyes~  
  
Hiei seems to make a decision and jumps down, walking to Ma-hem's side.  
  
~The real feeling of blue is born, so deep inside my heart~  
  
Hiei bows in apology to Ma-hem and leaves before Ma-hem can react.  
  
~I'm sorry for telling you love was unnecessary, making you lose your way~  
  
Ma-hem seems upset again so Hiei finally goes to comfort him.  
  
~I'm sure I'll be sad as you feel~  
  
Hiei comforts Ma-hem, who hugs him and then kisses him.   



	17. Save Yourself, a light yaoi songfic

(Yep I am attempting a song-fic now! Run and hide!!! Prepare for the HORRIBLE!!! Ma-hem is a slightly original character. I say slightly because he's actually an existing anime character that I put through a TON of changes, including a name change. Hiei is not mine at all; the only original element I gave him was being a zonathrope. The song "Save Yourself" is not mine either. Ma-hem is, and I do believe I am the first to do this, a Venus flytrap half beast, and Hiei is a black dragon zonathrope. This is also meant to be like a Hiehem coupling experiment, it's my first song fic, it's my first yaoi couple, and my first Hiehem fic, so BEAR WITH ME, PLEASE!!! Also, R&R, tell me if I should die for attempting to follow Brad's lead, or if it's an ok fic, and if Hiehem should never be thought of again. I know it's odd, but I thought it sounded a lot like then, and it might be a little hard for some people to get, but I tried to explain it with in the fic too. And, this is finally the last thing, the words may be wrong because I took them down based on hearing the song.)  
  
  
Ma-hem stood alone on a cliff, over looking the empty looking world around him. Hiei jumps down behind him from a tree and smirks, then attempts to knock him off the cliff with his superior speed, but Ma-hem just steps aside and keeps him from falling down.   
  
Ma-hem: I'm to use to the feeling of your spirit and your smell for you to pull that on me.   
Hiei: Hn...I could have caught my self...  
Ma-hem: uh, hu....  
Hiei: Ch...none of my business why you'd help me anyway...  
Ma-hem: No one's here...(shrugs)  
  
~I know your life is empty   
And you hate to face this world of love  
So you're searching for an angel  
Someone who can make you whole~  
  
Hiei: (seems P-Oed about something) Baka...how do you know anything?  
Ma-hem: You already know I've been through as bad as you...  
Hiei: and the fact you know THAT proves you should be dead now...  
Ma-hem: (shakes his head) This is the difference between someone who meditates and someone who sleeps in trees during his free time...  
Hiei: (growls)  
  
~Well I cannot save you  
I can't even save myself  
So just SAVE YOURSELF!~  
  
Flash backs start to appear to Hiei again. Hiei being banished from his mother's island as a newborn, just because he was a male, and being forced to survive alone until he was found. Being turned away by his own father when he found him, finding out his mother committed suicide because she had to get rid of him, finding out he had a sister and he felt like he couldn't tell her because he thought she'd be ashamed to have a murderer as a brother. Then he remembered what Ma-hem told him as well. Ma-hem had been born to dieing parents. His father taught him of evil and murder in his last moments. His father didn't care WHAT happened to him. Ma-hem was left to live life alone as a baby as well, and he had NO ONE to turn to.   
  
~(SELF!)~  
  
They were both demons with tortured pasts, both a little over confident sometimes, both full of power, both full of sorrow, both full of anger that threatened to flow out at a moments notice, both full of pride, both full of denial, and both unwilling to ever admit their true feeling about anything.  
  
~Now that you've been damaged  
And your soul's opened to such abuse  
And I am not your savior  
I am just as fucked as you  
(I am just as fucked as you)~  
  
Hiei lashed out at Ma-hem with his sword, in anger, but Ma-hem used his chains as a shield. Then they got in to an all out fight. It was obvious something about this bothered Hiei deeply somehow.  
  
~I cannot save you   
I can't even save MYSELF!  
So just SAVE YOURSELF!~  
  
Hiei beat Ma-hem pretty badly, and seemed to enjoy seeing him lay there in pain after what he'd done, but Ma-hem sat up and smirked at him, looking exhausted.   
  
Ma-hem: I guess I won't bug you about that again, huh?   
  
He fell back down, bleeding badly and Hiei shook his head, cursing at himself.   
  
Hiei: Baka! How'd you let this happen to yourself?   
  
Hiei started trying to help Ma-hem, who stirred a little, and looked up at him.  
  
Ma-hem: I didn't ask for your help (coughs a little)  
Hiei: (in a slightly mocking tone) Well no one's here!  
Ma-hem: Don't bother yourself with me...you don't give a fuck about me...and I don't give a fuck about you  
Hiei: Hn, just shut the hell up, you should be grateful I didn't just leave you to bleed to death!  
Ma-hem: Well this seems to be the first time we've heard this much from each other...  
Hiei: I said SHUT UP!   
  
~Please don't take pity on me...  
Please don't take pity on me...  
PLEASE DON'T TAKE PITY on me...  
PLEASE DON'T TAKE PITY on me!~  
  
Hiei took Ma-hem somewhere safe and took care of the injuries as best as they knew how to. Neither of them knew much about modern things or healing. Me-hem stayed dead silent for the rest of the night and Hiei privately worried about him. Checking him frequently to make sure nothing was happening to him. He was worried to death that he'd cause Ma-hem to die and he didn't understand...how could you despise someone and care so much at the same time? He HATED that Ma-hem knew about his past, and that Ma-hem was arousing such familiar feelings deep within him. What was it that he felt was so important about HIM?  
  
~And I must live a nightmare   
My soul is scratched into the bone  
If I must be lonely   
I think I'd rather be alone.  
(I think I'd rather be alone!)~  
  
When Ma-hem finally woke up all right Hiei was gone, and Ma-hem knew Hiei was always like that, so he didn't care. He wouldn't have said it but he was happy Hiei helped him. He felt the feelings that he had hidden for Hiei tug at his thoughts and he shook his head.  
  
You cannot save me  
You can't even save yourself!  
  
Hiei watched, hidden in a nearby tree. It was definitely obvious to him now; he was in love with another man again. He wondered slightly at how the others would think about it. (Trapped again) he thought to himself.   
  
I cannot save you  
I CAN'T EVEN SAVE MYSELF!  
SAVE YOURSELF!  
So just SAVE YOURSELF!  



End file.
